User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 18: Got Venom
Sorry these are so late! Internship applications and midterms have been keeping me really busy! But anyways, let's get back with more new content! Episode 18: Got Venom Premise: The teams encounter Komodo Dragons in Indonesia. Noah gets distracted by Emma and the cadets and surfers get into some danger. Challenge: Collect vial of Komodo Dragon spit and find rug with the Ridonculous Race logo on it Winner(s): Crimson and Ennui Eliminated: Owen and Noah, for Noah getting distracted throughout the challenge and Owen struggling to do all the work My Favorite Part: Noah and Emma's first kiss This was a great episode! The elimination, I have to admit, was actually one of the most shocking ones this season. I was actually expecting Owen to make it to the final five again and I didn't really see it coming. And yes, my favorite part of the episode was Noah and Emma's first kiss. That moment was very, very sweet and I think the pros left on a good note and at the right time. Also, the ending makes me wonder if they'll appear in a future Total Drama season. And about the final carpet of completion....maybe the sisters make it to the final two? But I'm overthinking this and looking into the future too soon. Anyways, let's talk about the episode. This episode had a lot of really good comedy. The cadets and the surfers definitely made this episode. It was hilarious when MacArthur jumped in the center of the Komodo Dragons and yelled out, "Freeze you glorified iguanas!" Not to mention her Plan B was climbing up a tree and away from the dragons, which was pretty ineffective but hilarious. I also liked the part when they reveal secrets about themselves, like how Sanders forgot to pay for fries (darn! I was thinking maybe she had a thing for MacArthur or something! But I digress.) and MacArthur reveals that her real name was Valentina Escobar and she was a fruit smuggler. Those were pretty amusing to listen to. The surfers were also great in this episode, like how Geoff carves an ice swan using his nipples and Josee screams in the confessional, "I WILL DESTROY THEM!!!" It was also pretty hilarious how Geoff and Brody kept on referring to komodo dragons as the fire-breathing dragons in fairy tales. Not to mention the battle cry scene when they were trying to save the cadets. This episode also made me like Brody even more. I find it bizarrely funny the way he says, "Here drooly drooly!" and then explaining how he's a trained professional in everything extreme. He's a funny and likable character and I really don't mind that he's similar to Geoff. In fact, he's up there as one of my favorite characters of the series (I still have to update my rankings btw!). Ryan and Stephanie were repetitive as usual, especially since the man-lady, purple-haired love child of Leshawna and Sierra seems to never keep her big mouth shut. But I did find it hilarious when Stephanie got chased by the komodo dragon and when Stephanie chased Ryan around with a stick. It's also good to see that Devin is FINALLY moving on from Shelley. I also found it hilarious when Ennui told Devin that they should hang out more often, and I also liked how he linked with Loki to communicate with him. This episode made me like Loki even more as well. I find it pretty humorous that the goths take advice from bunnies now. There was also a hilarious scene when the goths were walking slowly after the dragon and Crimson was like, "Come back you cowards." There were other scenes that I liked, like the planes breaking down in the beginning, Josee throwing another tantrum about getting second and referring to the goths as "pasty-faced freaks", Owen's Australian accent and his encounter with "Chewy", and Noah telling Owen, "He's your boyfriend. You dump him." Overall, this is a great episode that made each of the characters hilarious and in character, had some shocking twists and turns, and was all-around exciting to watch. Category:Blog posts